1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to grapple devices for use with traps to catch animals and the like and specifically to a foldable four-prong grapple which is collapsible to compact size for storage and transporting and openable to full four-prong grapple position upon pull thereupon by an animal dragging the associated trap after springing and being caught by same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem with known type grapple devices is that they often are provided with only two or three prongs and as a result thereof fail to provide as great a drag and catching area as is desired.
Another problem with known type grapples having four or more hook prongs is that they oftentimes are of a non-foldable or non-collapsible form and therefore are bulky and dangerous to store and transport.
Another problem with known type devices which are collapsible is that they are relatively complicated and have a number of component parts which can become lost, damaged or separated from the basic structure and thus render such structure useless or substantially inoperable.
Another problem with known type devices is that they are unduly complicated and difficult to operate, and thus require maintenance and repairs which are oftentimes not convenient for a trapper or user of the device.
Known prior art devices which may be pertinent to this invention are listed as follows:
U.s. pat. Nos. 270,168 -- Jan. 2, 1883 PA1 U.s. pat. Nos. 1,305,175 -- May 27, l9l9 PA1 U.s. pat. Nos. 2,521,537 -- Aug. 5, 1950 PA1 U.s. pat. Nos. 2,602,689 -- July 8, l952
None of these known devices offers the new and novel features of the invention disclosed herein.